ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Dolce
Dolce & Gabbana (Italian pronunciation: e ɡɡabˈbaːna) is an Italian fashion house founded in 1985 in Legnano by Italian designers Domenico Dolce and Stefano Gabbana. The two met in Milan in 1980 and worked for the same fashion house. In 1982 they established a designer consulting studio; in time it grew to become "Dolce & Gabbana". They presented their first women's collection in 1985 in Milan, where a year later their store would open its doors. In 1988, they launched their leotard line, and in 1989 they began designing underwear and swimming costumes. D&G started to export their products to Japan and other countries like the U. S., where they founded their own showroom in 1990. In 1992, the same year they presented their men's collection, they also launched their first perfume Dolce & Gabbana. Accessories Dolce & Gabbana - DG 4018.jpg|''DG 4018'' SLAM020.jpg|Slam Photography (Feb 24, 2009) Dolce & Gabbana - Clutch.JPG|1 8-7-12 Leaving Bergdorf Goodman Store in Midtown 001.jpg|(Aug 7, 2012) #Clutch Shoes Dolce & Gabbana - Pointed toe pump.jpg Paparazzi 009.jpg|"Paparazzi" Music video (2009) 4-27-09 Henri Tullio 005.jpg|Henri Tullio (Apr 27, 2009) 6-7-09 Arriving in Japan 003.jpg|(Jun 7, 2009) 8-24-09 Arriving at Heathrow Airport in London 001.jpg|(Aug 24, 2009) 10-4-09 Keiron O'Connor 002.jpg|Keiron O'Connor (Oct 4, 2009) Underwear Dolce & Gabbana Satin balconette bra.jpg|1 12-18-09_Kenneth_Willardt_602_final.jpg|Kenneth Willardt (Dec 18, 2009) 6-5-14 Sebastian Faena 020.jpg|Sebastian Faena (jun 5, 2014) Dolce & Gabbana - Stretch-silk satin balconette bra.jpeg Dolce & Gabbana - Stretch-silk satin briefs.jpg 11-22-11 Museum NYC.jpg|(Nov 22, 2011) Dolce & Gabbana - Satin panel mesh bodysuit.jpeg 6-11-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpeg|(Jun 11, 2014) #These are probably from a 2009 or 2010 collection. Fall/Winter 1992 RTW Collection Dolce & Gabbana - Fall-Winter 1992 RTW Collection.jpg 6-17-14 Steven Klein 031 untagged.jpg|Steven Klein (Jun 17, 2014) Spring/Summer 1993 RTW Collection Dolce & Gabbana - SS93C.jpg 10-26-13 Leaving Hotel in London 001.jpeg|(Oct 26, 2013) Spring/Summer 1999 RTW Collection Dolce & Gabbana - Spring-Summer 1999 RTW Collection.jpg 11-4-09 Balans Restaurant.jpg|(Nov 4, 2009) BeastStill.jpg|"Teeth" backdrop (2009) Spring/Summer 2001 RTW Collection A faux-leopard sequinned coat dolce gabbana d5583322h.jpg 6-5-14 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 003.jpg|(}Jun 5, 2014) Spring/Summer 2007 "New Sexy Glam" RTW Collection Dolce & Gabbana Spring 2007 RTW Metal Dress.jpg 4-16-09 At Friday Night with Jonathan Ross - Performance 001.jpg|Friday Night with Jonathan Ross (Apr 16, 2009) Paparazzi 005.jpg|"Paparazzi" Music video (2009) Dolce & Gabbana Metal Corset.png Paparazzi3.jpg|"Paparazzi" Music video (2009) Fall/Winter 2007 RTW Collection Dolce & Gabbana - Fall-Winter 2007 RTW Collection.jpg 4-17-09 Shopping at D & G 003.jpg|(Apr 17, 2009) Spring/Summer 2009 RTW Collection Dolce & Gabbana - Organza butterfly t-shirt.jpg Butterfly Heels Dolce & Gabbana.png D&G Butterfly.png Dolce & Gabbana - Plage privée 'Lily' triple zip satchel.jpg Butterfly Outfit.jpg|(Apr 19, 2009) 4-19-09 Out and about in Milan 001.jpg 4-20-09 BBC Studios.jpg|(Apr 20, 2009) 4-20-09 Out and about in London 001.jpg 4-21-09 Leaving Blakes Hotel 002.jpg|(Apr 21, 2009) 4-22-09 Leaving Park Hotel 001.JPG|(Apr 22, 2009) 4-27-09 After Fun Radio.jpg|(Apr 27, 2009) 4-29-09 Heathrow Airport.jpg|(Apr 29, 2009) 4-30-09 Coming out Taxi 001.jpg|(Apr 30, 2009) 5-7-09 Austin Airport.jpg|(May 7, 2009) 5-12-09_LAX_Airport_003.jpg|(May 12, 2009) 5-16-09 Auckland Airport.jpg|(May 16, 2009) Fall/Winter 2009 RTW Collection Dolce & Gabanna - Fall-Winter 2009 RTW Collection.jpg 4-19-09 D+G Showroom.jpg|(April 19, 2009) Dolce & Gabbana - Zip leather handbag.jpg 4-23-09 Le Grand Palais 001.jpg|(Apr 23, 2009) D&G Dolce & Gabbana Cinderella Mini Ball Gown FW 2009.jpg 4-23-09 Charity Cocktail Party.jpg|(Apr 23, 2009) 5-20-09 At Sydney Airport.jpg|(May 20, 2009) 5-31-09 Sydney Airport.jpg|(May 31, 2009) Dolce & Gabbana Fall 2009 RTW Longsleeve Tulle Dress.jpg 7-4-09 Josh Olins 007.jpg|Josh Olins (Jul 4, 2009) Spring/Summer 2010 RTW Collection Dolce-Gabbana-Spring-2010-RTW-dolce-and-gabbana-8438055-360-540.jpg 11-7-09 Wetten, Dass... in Braunschweig 003.jpg|Wetten, dass..? (Nov 7, 2009) Dolce & Gabbana - Spring 2010 RTW Collection.jpg Kenneth Willardt 01.jpg|Kenneth Willardt (Dec 18, 2009) Dolce & Gabbana Spring-Summer 2010 RTW Collection 002.jpg 12 10 2010 001.png|(Dec 10, 2010) Pre-Fall 2010 RTW Collection dolce-and-gabbana-pre-fall-2010-velvet-bolero-jacket-profile.jpg gagaglasses-468x271.jpg|SHOWstudio interview (May 30, 2010) Fall/Winter 2010 RTW Collection 00320m-1.jpg Lady Gaga - Alejandro (Music video) 037.jpg|"Alejandro" Music video (2010) Spring/Summer 2012 RTW Collection 11-22-11 Terry Richardson Book Launch.jpg|(Nov 22, 2011) 8-0-14 H & M - Contest message 001.jpg|H&M (Aug 2014) Fall/Winter 2012 RTW Collection Dolce & Gabbana - Fall-Winter 2012 RTW Collection.jpg 1-11-12 Border Grill Restaurant.jpg|(Jan 11, 2012) Spring 2013 RTW Collection Dolce & Gabbana - Spring-Summer 2013 Collection 001.jpg Dolce & Gabbana - Spring-Summer 2013 Collection 002.jpg Dolce & Gabbana - Spring-Summer 2013 Collection 003.jpg 7-16-16 At Mandala Nightclub in Cabo San Lucas 001.jpg|(Jul 16, 2016) 7-16-16 Leaving Mandala Nightclub in Cabo San Lucas 001.jpeg Fall 2014 Collection DandG - Autumn Fall Winter 2014.jpg 6-5-14 Sebastian Faena 005.jpg|Harper's Bazaar (Jun 5, 2014) Spring/Summer 2016 Collection Dolce & Gabbana - Print floral brocade kimono coat.jpg 0-0-15 Terry Richardson 001.jpg|Terry Richardson (2015) Unknown Collections 8-5-08 Mick Rock 003.jpg|Mick Rock (Aug 5, 2008) Link *Official website Category:Designers Category:Accessories Category:Outfits Category:Shoes